Comic Master
A Comic Master is a magical being that lives in the ComicVerse. Unlike every other species in the ComicVerse, Comic Masters do not have a clear origin in either location or era. They are also a species with the least amount of members. There is only one known existing Comic Master in all of the ComicVerse: Joshua. It is unclear whether there were any other Comic Masters or if there ever will be any more in the future. It is also unclear whether all Comic Masters are shaped from the image of Real Life People, like Joshua, or if there could be a completely original Comic Master. Some speculate it is even possible for someone already existing to become a Comic Master by Real Life Joshua or by other means. Comic Masters are considered the most powerful species in the ComicVerse with many interesting powers. Some even consider Comic Masters to be gods or demi-gods, while others don't recognize Comic Masters to be anything special. Appearance Comic Masters can take on a whole range of different looks solely based on their power to change their physical makeup to look like anything they want. However, Comic Masters tend to stay in one form at most times. Behavior and Powers Comic Masters usually behave a lot like Comicans and other related species, however they have a tendency to act like they are above all species based on their abilities, their powers, and their title as Comic Master. Comic Masters can also develop romantic relationships and participate in sexual reproduction. Powers Shape-Shifting Comic Masters have the power to change their physical makeup and become anything they want. However, this only changes their outward appearance and doesn't change anything related to strength, power, and intellect. Longevity Comic Masters do not seem able to age or experience any of the effects of aging. This does not mean that they can't die at all, but they will never be able to die from aging. Healing Powers Comic Masters have the ability to heal anyone of a different species. These powers do have limits including that Comic Masters cannot bring someone back to life and they are not able to heal themselves. Wielding Comic Master Weapons Comic Masters have the ability to utilize Comic Master Weapons to their fullest potential. Most of these weapons grow stronger as the Comic Master who wields them grows stronger. Comic Masters can also use the magical abilities of Comic Master Weapons. Timespace Perception While debatable whether it is a power or not, Comic Masters have a different perception of time and space than most other species. Comic Masters do not always experience time in a chronological fashion. Instead, they experience time and space dictated by what Real Life Joshua wants them to experience. For example, a Comic Master could be in the present but then a flashback happens. Instead of the flashback being something that the Comic Master had already experienced, the Comic Master would be experiencing that moment as if it were the present. This also results in the Comic Master still having their memories of the present while experiencing something in the past. The same thing applies to where a Comic Master is in space. What this means is that a Comic Master could be in their regular universe but then at any moment could start to exist in an alternate universe, usually in one where they already exist. It's easier to understand it as a Comic Master's experiences are entirely driven by the direction of the Comic and by how Real Life Joshua writes the Comic. Memories are a more complicated matter to discuss, because how exactly does a Comic Master have memories of the past if they don't experience the past until Real Life Joshua writes about those moments? And if they eventually do experience that past moment, would their memories suddenly change to fit that experience or did their memories always fit before the experience happened? Similar questions apply to a Comic Master experiencing something in the future and then returning to the present. Some things are usually consisting when it comes to this perception, however. Usually, a Comic Master will not have a sudden time or space perception change in the middle of a Book. Rather, it usually will happen at the start of a new Book. It also doesn't happen very often. History Pre-Gray Era It is commonly believed that at the very least Joshua existed sometime before the revival of the ComicVerse, though most people don't know that the ComicVerse was revived and instead believe it to have been the beginning of the ComicVerse. In reality, Joshua did exist before The Era of New Beginnings, before The Era of the Gray, and even before the Colossal Comic Collapse even though there is no history of these events or anything before it. Whether any other Comic Masters existed during those times is unknown. The Era of New Beginnings-The Era of Great Promise! The only known Comic Master to have existed is Joshua. He let the world shape on its own with little disturbance until The Era of Innovation and Genius where he became Ruler of Comica. He then continues to rule through The Era of Great Promise! Category:Species Category:Everything